


Highschool

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, F/F, Multi, Multi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All-girl highschool fic set in AU where Gran Pulse & Cocoon go together in a newly merging peaceful effort. AU Lightning & Serah are half-Yun, half-Umbra. AU Vanille is half-Cocoon, Half-Dia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool

"Claire, maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine, Serah." Lightning shook her head, "What is this about? You haven't been able to sit still all this week."

"Well," Serah kicked her feet idly off the side of the bed, "That's 'cuz I'm nervous."

"Why?" Lightning sighed, "You can tell me anything, Serah. Has someone been bothering you at school again?"

"Not exactly," Serah kicked her feet again, "It's nothing I didn't ask for… sorta. I had just read the label wrong and all…"

"Serah, what're you talking about?"

"Claire…" Serah bit her bottom lip. "Pleasedon'tbemadatme, I'msupersensitive andalittlebitpregnant." Serah squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

_CRASH._

**XXX**

"Claire, come on," Serah urged, holding her legs straight up from the floor. "Dad's gonna kill me if you don't wake up."

She registered hazy, fuzzed over and blurry. "Serah?" Lightning croaked, head throbbing of pain.

"Claire!" Serah dropped her legs and rushed to her head where she touched Lightning's cheek. "Don't pass out on me again. Please! I'm really sorry."

"Someone's fucking you between your legs," Lightning felt dizzy.

"Claire, please." Serah eased up, bracing Lightning to a sit facing her. Her eyes popped at the bump she felt. Lightning's eyes remained unfocused. "I need to get you some ice."

"Who?" Lightning echoed softly. "Who's… daddy?"

"Claire, I don't think— "

Lightning gripped her at the base of the neck, squeezing her shoulder with surprising strength. "Who?" Serah shook under those eyes.

"I…" Serah cringed, ducking her head. "I don't know."

_CLUNK_.

Serah squeaked.

**XXX**

**'** I want to take things slow," Summer repeated, getting it through the dazed jock's head.

"You want to mate me." Fang saw doubles in her eyes, and they weren't of Summer. More kiddies with the woman of her dreams...

Summer gripped her chin tight. "Fang."

"Date!" Fang corrected, realizing she'd spoken. "You want to date me, I mean."

"Yes," Summer confirmed, "Date you. There's no mating involved yet. We'll see how it goes."

"Yet?" Fang's eyes took on another dreamy fog. Summer gave her a good shake. "Right," Fang tried to shake of it. "Not yet. Because we're young. And you want to go slow and not get my hopes up just because we have two kids. Yeah. Summer." Fang wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her. Summer barely protested before Fang's cheek was cradled.

"Mmm,"

Fang's spirits rose. "I love you so much."

_SLAP._

"I like you so much, I mean." Fang corrected, "So very, very much."

Summer sighed, nuzzling her chest. "Fang?"

"Yeah?" Fang asked, still dazed with happiness.

"Move your hard from between my legs." Fang shifted. "Thanks, sweetie."

Fang hugged her so very tight. "I love you, Summer."

Summer didn't correct her this time.

Fang floated in heavenly bliss.

**XXX**

"Well this is unexpected," Farron placed the ice to her daughter's head until Lightning reached up and took it herself. Farron rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "I'd always thought it'd be Lightning who got pregnant first."

"Need I say it? You're paying up for it tonight," Raina returned evenly.

"You made a bet on it?" Lightning gawked, "She's fourteen, Mom!"

"And half-Yun," Raina purred, running her fingers through Farron's longer, thick middle strip of hair. She kissed the champagne locks that flipped down over her forehead, that small little strip coming down to her eyes. "Has the body for birthing."

"Mom!" Lightning buried her head in her arms, still holding the pack while Farron and Raina started kissing. "Am I the only one concerned here?"

"I'm concerned," Serah volunteered.

"As you should be!" Lightning groaned, "You don't even know which dick knocked you up! How long have you even been sexually active?"

Serah shuffled, "Umm…"

"Noo," Lightning whimpered, "Don't tell me." The hand rubbing her back eased. "Dad, not while you're kissing Mom. Please." Lightning moved the hand to Raina's shoulder like a spider. Farron chuckled.

"You don't want a little niece, Claire?"

"Cocoon's had a bad influence on you." Raina purred, stroking Farron's cheek.

"It's not that, it's— J— Professor Nabaat taught us about body adaptions in sex ed! Even half-Yun, Serah's Umbra body isn't equipped for early childbirth. She could get hurt."

Serah's arms wrapped around her stomach in Lightning's lean against the table's edge.

"Aww," Farron cooed, watching her children. "There's technology to help that now, Claire."

"Think of it as embracing her Yun half," Raina held Farron tight. "We're all here to help."

"I still can't believe she beat you, though," Farron lamented, "What about Fang, Claire?"

"I'm on birth control. And for the last time. We're friends."

"You keep saying," Farron shook her head, "But I believe Fang could beat it. The jar says only 99.9 percent effective."

"Friends," Lightning repeated, "Best friends. As in I won't be carrying her babies."

"We'll see it some day, I'm sure," Raina patted Farron's back. She pulled away from her beautiful woman, auburn tresses falling gracefully as she turned to her lovely daughters. "So Serah, how many candidates?"

Serah squeezed Lightning tight.

**XXX**

"Sierra," Summer plucked up her child, which clung to her like glue.

"Momma,"

"Daddy!" Falcon sprinted over, fluffy black hair streaked with thin, golden streaks that'd flecked Summer's. Fang caught her child from the jump and spun the little girl once delightedly as Falcon giggled. She wrapped little arms around Fang's neck and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Daddy missed you too," Fang kissed the little one's head. "And has good news!" Falcon perked eagerly. Fang whispered into her ear.

"I can still hear you, Fang."

"Mommy!" Falcon jumped suddenly in excitement, but Fang held her child firm. "You're gonna mate Daddy!"

"Date," Fang corrected to Summer's drab look, "She's gonna date me."

Falcon made a face. "What's a date?"

"It's something Cocoonians invented, a pre-courting step."

"Eww," Falcon's scrunched face twisted. "Cocoon."

Fang kissed the little one's cheek again. "It comes before mating sometimes."

"You should skip that, Mommy. Mate Dad."

"Maybe I will," Summer lifted a hand to the little one's hair and brushed it back to kiss her forehead. Falcon wiggled and reached for her. Summer traded off Sierra with her. "Daddy's just bad at waiting."

"Me too, Mom. I want another sister."

"I'll work on that."

Falcon looked to her daddy, who winked.

"She winked!" Sierra caught, "Another wink, Mom!"

"Your father does that," Summer laced the fingers of her free hand back through Fang's and kissed that strong jaw. "We'll talk to her about it later."

Fang gulped.

"That reminds me, though." Summer added, "My half-sisters Stiria and Nix move in today. They're Shiva's daughters, shared from my dad."

"Ohh, I'll get to meet them."

"They're a little different."

**XXX**

**XXX**

The whiff caught Sky's attention first. Like fresh frost glazing the first of winter, it was crisp, precise, and caught on the breeze that drove Sky to the home she knew best.

The unexpected scent wafted, steering Sky instead to their neighbor's house down where Summer's father toted out a box from the bed of a truck. "Silver," Sky greeted, coming across her neighbor's lawn, "Can I help?"

"Few more boxes in the truck bed," Silver nodded, short namesake hair breezing over her left eye where it feathered longer over, loose about the top of her head. Sky stacked two boxes and carried them on after her.

"What's in the boxes?"

"The twins' stuff," Silver explained conversationally, "Kids are moving in with us for a while. Shiva's daughters: you remember them? It was some time ago."

"Silver haired twins, black laced strands, inherited your eyes."

"Ahh, your memory," Silver recalled, "Very handy. It's too bad you're so close to Fang," Silver put her box down. Sky followed suit with hers. "I wouldn't mind grandchildren with that."

"Silver," Terra came from the kitchen's bend, lightly slapping Silver's shoulder. "Bite your tongue. Fang's adorable." Not pausing to wait, Terra wrapped her arms around their visitor. "Evening, Sky. I'm assuming the smell drew you?"

Sky nodded.

"I'm not saying she shouldn't mate Fang, just that we could have more grandkids first."

Terra pulled back, revealing her in all her beauty. Sungold locks tumbled from her hair in curled tresses a little beyond her shoulders, flecked with mahogany bits Summer had inherited as base, directly opposite her daughter. Her eyes shone more too, darker than Summer's, and more jaggedly split with color, but the inheritance of traits, clear. Between Silver's perfectly carved jaw and feminine lips, and Summer's beautiful coloring with the slender, womanly body of both, they'd produced a perfect child.

"Hush, Silv. Love can bloom at any age." Silver opened her perfect lips to reply, but Terra pushed past the age-old debate. "Don't mind the smell, Sky. They're half-Umbra too, with that arousing scent to Yuns." Terra smiled kindly, "Would you like to meet them?"

"Father," A feminine voice echoed up the stairs, "Is that a Yun, I smell?"

"It is," A second voice hissed from behind her. "She smells… delightful."

"Well, now you're caught in it," Silver called up the stairs. "Stiria, Nix, come greet our neighbor."

Booted heels clicked upon the wood.

Sky's eyebrows jumped at the sight of them.

Unlike traditional half-bloods who'd forfeited their height over many years, these girls retained their dominating inches even without the long gun-muzzle heels the Umbra were known for. The first in front broadcasted deeply tan skin of traditional Yuns, the second, lighter, more Umbra of tone. Both's silver hair almost reached to knees, long enough to put Sky's long, straight strands to shame. Highlighted with dribbles of black instead of blue, they sported twin tattoos over opposite eyes, done and colored in varying shades of blue that matched the makeup on their lips.

They were two of the sexist twins Sky had ever laid eyes on.

And they knew it too.

The last boot clicked on the bottom stair, where the dark-skinned one greeted her. "Stiria, lovely."

"And I'm Nix."

"Sky."

Sky honestly wasn't sure how the name had issued forth.

Stiria smiled, faint light catching her shard-gray eyes. "Charmed, Sky."

"You lifted this?"

It took actual seconds for Sky to realize the light-skinned one meant the boxes she'd brought in. She started to nod, then stopped that. "Yeah…" Sky's head felt fuzzy. She tingled all over.

Stiria's fingers touched her cheek. Cool, soft, and almost icy to the touch. It was the most arousing thing anyone had ever done to her in that moment. "We should borrow you."

"See if you can lift for us," Nix agreed, practically purring to her body.

"Stiria," Silver pulled her wrist away. "You and Nix have unpacking to do."

Terra started leading her out.

"But— "

"It's okay, Sky," Terra consoled. The door shut behind her, "It's stronger for you. You just need a breath of fresh air."

With the brush of a fresh, cool breeze and closed door distance blocking the immediate scent, Sky's wits began to return.

And her cheeks burned in kind.

"Terra! I'm so sorry," Sky spun, flushed, apologetic and burning, "I meant no disrespect to them, I— " she started for the door with a gulp. "I need to apologize to Silver— "

Terra touched her arm, chuckling, and stepped back with Sky, leading her off the porch. "She understands, Sky. Umbra scent is potent, especially to those not used its intended affections."

Sky gulped. "But— "

"Shh," Terra eased, voice a softer silk in a completely different way. Sky's pattering heart calmed a little. Terra gently rubbed her shoulder. "Here come your friends,"

Sky blinked, glancing back to the approach of Fang and Summer. Terra released her shoulder and kissed her cheek softly, then passed on to do the same to Fang in greeting.

"Hey, Terra!" Fang's chipper good mood could be heard in her voice alone, if not for the goofy smile plastered across her face.

"The reunion went well, then? I'm looking forward to you calling me Mom, Fang."

"Mom!"

Fang could barely contain her heart-warming grin, but made the effort for Summer's sake. "Can I help you carry the twins' stuff in, Terra?"

Sky stiffened.

"You're such a dear, Fang. I'm so glad you found and persist after my stubborn Summer. I know you liked to bottom before, but if you keep pushing at her hard determination, I know you'll slip through."

"Still right here, Mom." Summer reminded. "Please stop making references that'll make her hard."

"Would you not help her if she was?"

"It's okay, Terra," Fang interjected, torn between her happiness, amusement, and keeping Summer from getting frustrated. "We wanna take it slow. Keep from rushing into it so we're both on the same page and all." Fang rubbed Summer's side with her free hand that wasn't cradling a sleeping Sierra.

Terra looked to Summer pointedly. "She's so sweet. I hope you don't make her date for too long."

Summer sighed.

Fang reoffered, nodding to the truck. "So can I help?"

Terra shook her head. "Bad timing. They're just getting settled and need some time adjusting."

"Ahh, okay," Fang agreed, respectfully knowing her leave, "Didn't think of that. Do you still want the kids tonight?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Terra allowed, "Keep them to a small handful tonight."

Summer and Fang shifted so Summer could hand her the sleeping Falcon as well. "Well," Fang offered sheepishly, taking the sleeping child. "Thanks for…" _making my dreams come true,_ "letting us date. I'll come by to get you before school tomorrow."

"Okay," Summer agreed softly, seeing it all in her eyes. She hesitated, but Fang's picture drove her, too irresistible cradling her two children. She cupped Fang's cheek and gave her a quick, but lingering kiss that predictably drove her up the wall. To her credit, she didn't cling when Summer pulled back again. A real effort made. "Be good."

Fang glowed, stupid happy by just one kiss.

Sky prodded her back to the present. "Come on,"

Bidding them both their goodbyes, Fang and Sky retreated next door.

"Some day, huh?"

Fang couldn't stop smiling.

**XXX**

"You wouldn't pick up!" Fang complained, "Do you know what just happened to me?"

"You left eight voicemails and twenty two texts," Lightning pointed out, scanning through her phone, "Are you pregnant?"

Fang blinked, taken off guard. "No…"

"Then you can't beat my news."

"You're pregnant?" Fang startled sharply. "But we haven't— not for months— "

"Not me, you twit." Lightning eyed three freshmen a far ways off start away, jabbering. "There goes another pack of rumors."

"Raina is?"

Lightning almost smacked herself.

"It's Serah,"

"Serah?" Fang blanched, "Serah's what?"

Lightning shook her from across the table.

"Oh. Oh! No way. Serah, yeah? Good for her. That's the way to kick it off."

Lightning sighed.

"Or… or we're not happy about this." Fang reinterpreted, "Because Serah is… asexual."

"Young,"

"And young!" Fang added hastily, "Young was my second guess."

"I know you don't listen in Nabaat's class, Fang— "

"I do too!" Lightning gave her a look. "Sometimes…"

"But getting pregnant before we're at least twenty is dangerous. Even a half-Yun Umbra split's supposed to wait. Eighteen's on the outskirts. Serah's four years behind that and she doesn't even know who the father is."

"Serah, really?" Fang shook her head, "I always thought she'd be like Sky, unable to move from one to the next without getting attached and clinging."

"So did I," Lightning sighed, "I told her to round up the candidates and eliminate to a likely few. She seemed to have a couple in mind…" Lightning spotted Serah talking to a small group of full-blooded Yuns off on the opposite side of the courtyard. "Or a few."

Shaking of it, Lightning turned her attention back to Fang again. "So you had something to tell me too? I hope you're not dying."

"Of happiness, maybe." Fang motioned her closer, "Come here, I'll whisper it to you."

"Why aren't we in a classroom for this?" Lightning asked, referring to the safer, soundproof rooms.

"I can be quiet," Fang assured. She whispered in Lightning's ear very softly.

"Oh my God!" Somebody half a league away squeaked, "Summer and Fang are mating! Tell everyone!" Cell phones flipped out on the go.

Lightning gave her a knowing look.

"Dating!" Fang stood, shouting back, "We're just dating!"

"I don't think the auditorium heard you."

Fang collapsed back to the table, burying her head in her arms. "Summer's gonna kill me."

Lightning rubbed her shoulder, soothing.

Serah came rushing over. "Fang's pregnant with Summer's babies?" It took one look from Lightning. Just the look. "Oh…" Serah's face fell, disappointed. Then her brow furrowed. "Wait..."

"I'm happy for you, Fang." Lightning patted her shoulder before Fang sat up.

"You are? Not upset or anything? I know we haven't fucked in months, but… " Fang's brow copied Serah's. "Why haven't we fucked of late?"

"Fang!"

"Incoming," Lightning alerted unnecessarily. Summer passed by her, hand raised.

"No!" Serah squeaked, reaching for the limb. "Don't hurt her! It was me, I spread the rumor!" Summer paused. "On accident," Serah added, "I didn't think of it and you know how fast things spread here! I could say I'm a virgin and people will start to doubt my experience!"

Serah's phone bleeped and read: _Katrina claimed you're a virgin! Wtf? Were you that bad in bed?_

"Ahh!" Serah squealed, texting away, "It's already begun!"

Summer slid into the seat next to Fang, more settled. "It was silly to assume we could keep it secret for long, I suppose." Summer took Fang's hand.

"I'm happy for you both." Lightning reiterated.

Summer smiled kindly, rubbing Fang's side. "We'll see how it goes. How is sex with Fang? Still just as good?"

"I don't know how she was at fourteen," Lightning reminded, the age Summer had slept with her when she'd first became pregnant. "But maturity is becoming on Fang. She's grown quite a bit. Or at least, I hope that's growth. I'd hate to think what she'd have done with over eight inches at that age." The light in her eyes told different.

"Over eight?" Summer's glowed too.

Fang let out a pant, jeans so very tight. They felt like they'd shrunk in the wash again.

"Do condoms fit her?"

And just like that, Fang deflated. "You're going to make me wear a condom?"

"You have to buy Yun specialty kind," Lightning lamented with Summer, "100 Years Long War, Thick & Built, or The Charging Horse. Anything else suffocates her."

"What— Why can't you use birth control instead?"

"I'm already on it."

"Why do we always double it!"

"The bottle says 99.9. I won't risk it with you."

Fang crumpled. "I'm gonna cry."

Summer rubbed her back. "Just for a little bit."

"Lightning made excuses too," Fang whimpered, burying her face in the table. She mumbled. "No one wants to bear my children."

"I'd bear your children, Fang!"

"Me too, me too! Sextuplets are in my family!"

"What's the use," Fang moaned miserably.

"She'll be back to normal soon." Lightning assured.

"You should've seen her face when I told her we should date," Summer agreed.

Serah dropped her phone. "Wait, you're dating? Since when?"

Fang stiffened, looking to Summer with round, puppy eyes.

Summer sighed.

**XXX**

**XXX**

_I have a craving._

Hawk perked at the text, fingers flying across the keys in response. _Where?_

_In my vag, you dolt. Get your able-bodied ass over here!_

_Where are you?_ Hawk specified.

_Oh… oops. I'm in the bathroom of the west wing. Waiting with my fingers in my vag._

_Ahh, you are stressed. Not to worry! I will alleviate momentarily._

_You're going to stress if you don't get your thick and juicy inside of me. Hurry up, I wanna see how many times you can come in twenty minutes._

Hawk raised her hand, gaining the teacher's attention. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Her eyes narrowed on the student. She turned back to the chalkboard. "Hold it, Hawk. You're out of bathroom passes for the week."

Hawk's face crumpled. "But I really have to go!"

"And I shit purple rainbows that smell like your stiffy." A couple classmates giggled.

Hawk pouted. "But— "

"Forget it, Hawk. You step a toe outta that chair, and I'm suspending your ass. In-school. You got me?"

Hawk shriveled in her chair miserably. The Dia beside her a sympathetic look. Her screen whitened with another scrawl.

_I'm waiting, honeysuckle._

Hawk looked from her phone to the back of the teachers head. She bit her lip in indecision.

_I wonder if you'd come faster by tongue? Hmm._

Hawk's desk flipped in her dash for the door. "Hawk!" The teacher's shout echoed after her, "Hawk, get back here!" the door swung shut behind her to the teacher's aggravated growl.

"Cocky Yuns."

**XXX**

_You look better._ Sky texted back. _Over your fever now?_

Serah glanced at the blue-streaked girl sitting beside her, smile turning the edge of her lips. Sky smiled back too. _Not quite,_ Serah fingered back, _I'm trying to figure out something. You remember when we had sex, don't you? Could you remind me what days those were? The dates, I mean._

_Of this month: the 2nd, 4th, 5th, 7th, 9th so far. Wanna go for another spree?_

Serah grinned. _Maybe._

_I miss your taste._

_You're so sweet._

Sky bit her lip, checking Serah from the corner of her eye. _You're sweeter._

Serah caught her eye and tongued her bottom lip. Sky went so delightfully hard.

_You smell delicious._

_You can taste me too, if you want._

"Sky," Professor Sydney summoned, "What year did the Great Oppression start, how long did it last, and list three controversial concepts that were overturned in the revolution."

Guilty, Serah started texting her the answer.

"The Great Oppression was a tribal cold war when the Umbra ruled Gran Pulse. Started from 3 AF when the fal'Cie had been defeated, it lasted 212 years before the Umbra Elder's family joined the Yuns, which started a forty-three year revolution that turned peaceful for the rest of Gran Pulse. The main conflicts revolved around treatment, bondage, and welfare of the Yuns, who essentially served that time in slavery to the Umbra." Sky sat back in her seat the teacher's peeved look, who never managed to trip that one up.

Serah's heart fluttered. _Whoa._

Sky's eyes alighted, probably hearing it or smelling her. _You like that?_

_Mmm, Sky._ Serah licked her lip again, less deliberately this time. _You're making me wet._

_I could make you other things._

_Creaming. Creaming real bad. Syd can totally tell._

_I'll walk you out in five._

_< 3_


End file.
